


There is life outside the elevator

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Monkees
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to get out of the routine. He needed to do something. So he did what some would call madness. He pushed the "close" button on the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is life outside the elevator

Michael Nesmith looked around him. It was another day of this routine, which, despite everything, was getting tedious. His friends didn’t seem to share his feelings, but deep down, deep down, he knew they did.  
The elevator had finally arrived. It was empty. His companions got in, followed by him. A mixture of childish prank and a desperate desire to get out of the routine made him press the close door button.  
"Hey!"  
"What have you done?!"  
"Are you mad?!"  
"Oh, come on! We finally have a chance to escape from prison and you complain?"  
After a few seconds of tension, he looked at Micky Dolenz and he smirked mischievously. He looked at the others and they now had the same smile on their faces.  
"It might be fun!"  
"Heeheehee!!"  
They felt like naughty boys, who had just pulled a prank! Yes, it would be very cool! No one knew what awaited them below. Probably the limousine that would take them to their destination. But they were not so sure, so...  
"Hey, do you know where we're going?"  
"No..."  
"To the lobby, right?"  
"I don’t know, I just pressed some button..."  
The elevator doors opened and they got out. It didn’t look like a regular floor.  
"Hey, where's the limo?"  
"Don’t know..."  
"We’re not in the lobby, are we?"  
They were not. It was a mezzanine. Michael looked to his right and froze from top to bottom.  
"Oh, no..."  
The other three stopped abruptly behind him, thinking the same thing.  
In the direction of his eyes, there was a potentially dangerous group. And the possibility of danger would increase with every step this group took closer to them.   
Girls. Teenagers. Fans. What to do? Follow their most natural instinct: run.  
And that's what they did. They ran through the halls and flew down the stairs and didn’t think about plans or consequences!  
"Mike, you idiot! Look what you’ve done!" thought Davy Jones. Yes, he was the cute one. The pretty boy. The darling one. The favorite. But miles away, where it was safe and secure. Not like that!  
"Mike, you fucking loon! This is too crazy!" Micky thought. He was not the cuddly one or the pretty boy, he knew that. But he was enjoying it all. There were stressful and exhausting moments, it was true. But the adrenaline was all worth it! This was one of those moments!  
"Mike, I appreciate what you did; minutes of freedom! But, oh, fuck, did it have to be like this?" thought Peter Tork. He knew that this was all part of it and also knew he had a certain appeal. That fine line between the cuddly and innocent boy and the handsome and experienced man was irresistible. But he was definitely not prepared for it, not now!  
"I fucked up..." the author of the mad move finally thought. Michael knew he was not the favorite one. He did not enjoy all the adrenaline. In his eyes, he did not have any appeal... did he indirectly want to sabotage the whole thing? If they got caught, he knew it would be a problem. Nothing that couldn’t be solved, but he knew they’d be in trouble. No, it was just an impulsive moment, a prank, like the ones he pulled when he was little. Still... he got the others in trouble; it was up to him to save them.  
They left the hotel through the back door and saw that another group had joined the first one; the decibels louder, the danger closer.  
Something had to happen, or they would not leave that place alive.  
Then he saw the oasis in the desert. A “safe haven” in the middle of all that insanity. A simple and wonderful... police car.  
"Look!" He pointed out.  
The other three saw what their friend had pointed to and smiles appeared on their faces. Michael casually looked at them. He had managed to redeem himself.  
Quickly opening the door of a police car, he got in, followed by his bandmates. Soon, the barbarians - that is, the fans found the car and began hitting and rocking it from side to side.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" asked one of the policemen, terrified.  
"We're the Monkees! If you value your life, step on the gas and drive out of here! "  
The officer behind the wheel looked at his companion and did what the young man in the green wool hat asked.  
Michael Nesmith let out a sigh of relief. Everything was normal again. But if you asked him if he would press the close door button on the elevator again, he would not hesitate to answer: "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that hilarious story Michael himself told once: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LQRZc-764w


End file.
